The Alice Chronicles: The Cursed Bow
by Kedavra'Avada
Summary: Alice, a minor goddess, is truly excited about her descending to in the mortal world, but it wasn't exactly the most exciting time in her whole life. She has to make a choice: either to face all the betrayals, or she has to betray Olympus herself.
1. Preview

**_ _Preface__**

My whole world got ruined after the incident.

"_Don't worry, I will protect you."_ He always said, but right now he wasn't here to protect me, much less be with me. _Traitor, _I thought.

"GO, ALICE!" A shrieking voice screamed, and only one girl had made that shriek. Celesta, the girl I met at Cabin Eight. Celesta, the girl who had risk her life saving me from fading away. Celesta, who was in those bars right now; barely surviving the attack of the titans.

We were barely surviving it; the titans had made it impossible for us to win. I was in flames, and the titan was just fifty yards away from me. The only weapon I had was the cursed bow, the bow I took from Celesta. The bow I wasn't allowed to use.

_YOU TAKE THE BOW! _Celesta mouthed, and now she is there, by the bars – extremely filthy and suffering from the attacks of the titans, who I don't really recognize now. Her eyes weren't as green as the sea anymore. It was now becoming brown, like a dead autumn leaf.

"No, I shall not use the bow." I said, repeatedly saying it to myself. That was my fatal mistake. The titan was closing to me – and I can feel in every joint in my body crack.

_USE IT! _Celesta had said her last. As the titan had closed on to her, she blasted in ashes.

In answer, I held the bow.

"CELESTA!" I said, and I take an arrow from my pouch.

And in that moment, I release the arrow and shot the titan's eye.

* * *

Hi. It's just a preview on the real story. I'm very scared I could get bad reviews. /3. Please be fairly nice to me. It's my first time making a story. See you ^_^ !


	2. She realizes I am a minor god

**NOTICE**

Hi guys. This is actually a pretty _bad _Fan Fiction. Actually, I made another god, who's Alice. I think it's a little bad. ._. But, you can do anything in a fanfic right? =] Well, Alice is a minor goddess of purity.

* * *

**Chapter I -**

_N_ever in my life had my Father Zeus decided to let me descend to Half-Blood Hill.

It all started when my _step-mother _Hera had gone to the topic of me going to Camp Half-Blood. Hey – I was immortal, and I never deserved to be called just a Half-Blood. I was a daughter of Calypso and Zeus. Father wanted me to lead a normal life. But that wasn't safe for me, since my scent was like, _HEY! GET ME. I'M HALF-TITAN AND HALF-GOD. _The Olympians, should I call my half-sisters/brothers or maybe cousins, were always calling me _The Hybrid. _Despite all of that, I was given a place in the Olympian Thrones – that almost made Dionysus leave. What could I say? I want to be a god, but not this kind. I would want to be a minor God, and then nobody would care about me. Hera won't take no because really wanted me to go away to Camp Half Blood. She didn't like me, because of Zeus having a liking with Calypso, a titan. But we turned out to be almost alike.

I was with them – just standing by the Hearth Fire, with Goddess Hestia. She figured, I was not that happy with all the arguing. Why wouldn't she? She was a former Olympian. She would know at the instant. Bessie, which turns out to be the Ophiotaurus, (The _Bessie_ thing kind of stuck in my head. It's just because of that Percy Jackson.) Was mooing, and I figured she wanted me by her side when the gods were discussing. It was scared maybe some thunderclouds would burst out of the sky, and it would be the end of the world then whatever would happen.

"I told you, she would want to have some real friends. Not like these children of yours." She said, not even saying _these Olympians. _What the heck? Hey, when you're the wife of the leader of the gods, sometimes you get too boastful.

"Hera," Zeus said, in the voice when I was about to eat another plate with much (and I mean too much) food – my final blow. "There is no harm in sending her to Half-Blood Hill, but Chiron and Mr. D would put her on the spot in the Zeus Cabin. Right, Dionysus?" Dionysus, which nickname Mr. D so funnier than his name, nods resentfully.

"I would. If there were any Calypso cabins then-" Dionysus cut his sentence and dropped the subject. "I could send her to Hermes Cabin, and there would act so ... Uhmm …" I could tell that Dionysus was carefully saying all these things, word by word. He was afraid of Father… I must say. Even if he had that big confidence in Half-Blood Hill (which I was certain), here he was just the outsider. I mean, father told me about him being _grounded. _"…half-blood likes?" Dionysus finally said. Bessie was like, "MOOOOO!" and I believe it was some encouragement or a laugh, or… whatever.

"I believe so." Zeus said, is it me, or did father's voice just got lowered and weakened a little? Never mind.

"You've got some guts, little D." Ares said. This made Dionysus a little mad, since the strawberry plants in the garden room started to go on fire. Finally Athena made Ares shut up. I would not have argued when Athena said that Ares was a little paranoid.

"Just ask her. Oh man, this council is getting boring and boring every year." Apollo said, this made father a little mad. But about the comment about asking me, I instantly replied.

"I would like!" my voice suddenly fills the room. All the gods turned over me, and Bessie went down. "I would like to go and descend to Half-Blood Hill!" I said. I didn't hear any response, only the hearth fire gleaming in the room.

"Well, brother?" Poseidon said. His response made me feel relieved. IN this response, Zeus ordered, "All in favor?"

In my head, I imagined all of these Olympians raising their hand. But only a few managed to. Some had tears on their cheeks. Suddenly, Athena and Ares's hands went up, and so Hermes and Apollo. There were seven in all who raised their hands.

"We would have a majority." Zeus finally said. "That's it, Alice, you're going to Camp. Hurrah." Father's voice had no emotions – joy or sadness. None. He was blunt. The other Olympians burst into tears, especially Aphrodite, my best-friend-for-life and my other-best-friend Hermes. Sometimes I doubt Hermes, but I felt sorry for the guy.

"Well, you should go now! But always remember, you have a place here, daughter." This was the first time I'd seen my father cry.

"I'm going to let you be taken by Dionysus and until then, stay safe." Zeus said. I give him an awkward hug, at least it did to me, but this made him smile. "I'm going to make it up to you, father!" I said. They were in god form, but it was okay. It was already common for me, anyway. And the tears? I tell you, when I got dropped, it felt like I almost drowned.

"Hey, come on. Stop saying your good-byes and let's head to your new home." Dionysus said. I agreed happily.

It was a not-so-silent trip to go to camp. I have never tried the elevator before, and it would be childish but, I wanted Dionysus to let me go again. I waited maybe a few minutes. And then we were at the main entrance, and the mortal gave me a wink, like he'd known me before. He said a simple, "Good luck, child of Zeus."

As I walked out, it was the most unbelievable thing I've ever seen.

There were some big chariots with hoods on top. There were gods all around. Then there were some big houses which seemed like imitations of the real Olympus. Then Dionysus muttered some things.

"You probably think the cars are big chariots with hoods on top. And those are not minor gods, godling. They are humans. I believe Zeus told you this, didn't you?" I nodded, but I didn't know these were the humans. They resembled the other minor gods. I was pretty sure someone here was one monster.

"Sorry, first timer in the outside world," This seemed to please him, but he just turned away and covered his mouth, like he was silently laughing. "Oh please. Just don't try to be an outsider. Act like those kids." He pointed at the kids playing some kind of card game inside the shop called _ENCHILADA ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT_. I recognize the faces – they were the ones who went to a field trip a few summers ago, and nobody even realized I was there. I only knew two persons by name – Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. "Hey, it's those guys who went to the field trip last few summers, and two satyrs!" I took one last glance and went to Dionysus, who was a few blocks away from me already.

Oh, did I ever mention to you, that I was the goddess of Purity?

"Dionysus, please wait for me." I say – but probably it wasn't the smartest thing to say in front of all the humans.

I only knew little about the human world – the plants, agriculture and most of the stuff that the gods do. I learned all these from all the gods. Aphrodite would tell me some things about love. Artemis told me some hunt. Dionysus, by the way, told me about parties and wine especially. Father told me about the architecture. Poseidon told me about lakes and rivers. Apollo would talk about music, poems and so-called _haikus. _He fell in love with them. Demeter talked about agriculture, which was boring. Athena talked about some things about wisdom – and I figured she was not-all-too-bad, like Zeus said. Hera talks about marriage – I didn't like the topic. Ares would talk about war and stuff. The other minor gods who would play with me (like visiting Olympus) would talk about the night, magic and more.

"Try to blend in, like me." Dionysus said.

It was maybe two hours before we got to camp. We got in a taxi, and Dionysus gave a card and the taxi driver became like, "_Where do you want to go?_" he said, Camp Half Blood. He said that we should have had company, but Argus (which I knew) was picking up new half-bloods. I kept on asking questions. Dionysus guessed that it wasn't half bad to answer all the questions. I also questioned about Percy Jackson. Dionysus said, over the last few summers, Percy Jackson and his friends were the saviors. Believe me, I was not exaggerating. Percy saved a war during the time when Zeus blamed Poseidon about the master bolt. He also saved the Camp by bringing the Golden Fleece. Last two summers, he had blown the labyrinth into pieces. And the last summer he did the mightiest of all – he defeated Kronos. Percy Jackson, when he last got to Olympus, he turned down the request to be immortal. I almost said, _have you lost your mind? This is a request only done a few centuries. Now you're turning it down? _But father would be angry to me. I would just imagine a lightning bolt flashing through my flesh, or he'd send me to an endless flight up the ozone layer through the ocean. That would hurt. Percy Jackson, the 17-year old Poseidon's son dude. Percy Jackson, who made the prophecy come true. Percy Jackson, who found the new Oracle of Delphi. Percy Jackson, who was a true hero.

Yet he stayed mortal.

The taxi stopped. Then the taxi driver looked at Dionysus.

"We're here. Only thing to do is climb that simple hill." He said, I can tell by his expression he was surprised. "Come on. Let's go, and maintain a low profile. I must go first, since it would be strange that I would be traveling with you." He laughed silently. I hadn't realized it, but it was still afternoon. I could hardly tell from the snow.

"Ah, D- I mean, Mr. D, kindly introduce me to the campers." I said, giving a sly smile. I could tell if he blushed. I mean, I can also read emotions like the gods do.

A guy, who was a centaur, approached me and got stunned.

"Why, it is an honor to be at your presence, dear Alice." He said. When Percy Jackson made a request about this to father, my mother was not locked in Ogygia anymore. She was treated like a god. She stays in Brazil.

"Chiron?" I asked him. He nodded, as if that was the answer. "Alice, daughter of Calypso and Zeus. Makes you half-titan, eh! I'm a titan, too." This made me feel comfortable, like I was accepted. "Goddess of Purity, right?" he said. I nodded in approval. "But I'm young." I said, like that changed anything.

"To Zeus' Cabin or Cabin Eleven?" he said to Dionysus uneasily. I almost forgot – there must be no undetermined. Since there were no cabins for a minor god, I was to be placed with the Cabin Eleven. But that way it will…

"She's going to stay at Cabin Eleven; she will be an exception to all rules. Let's just say we found her with Hermes, and he felt like she was a half-blood. Though I need more proof…" Chiron continued, his voice weaker by weaker.

"But the gods just have to say, 'Heck, we found her with Hermes. Hermes told she was a half-blood. He said he needed more time to think who was her godly parent and went to all the minor gods – except for Hades and the evil gods. He's taking this seriously; he doesn't want to deny a promise.' That should do it, right?" Dionysus said, and then he changed his outfit. He had a t-shirt that said '_DO NOT MESS WITH ME.__' _and a name tag that identified him Mr. D. "Mr. D is looking more unprofessional-looking than before." I said. I could tell he was most pleased by my comment. He didn't want to be that professional after all.

"Young lady, you must go with me as we enter." He said. I nodded.

As we got there, all campers stopped and bowed at Mr. D. Then they saw me, and they started whispering. I could hear some whispers if I was the daughter of Mr. D. That was the worst comment.

"Hello and blah to everyone. This is not my daughter, I should say. She is undetermined." This was considered bad news to every0ne. "She would be staying in the Hermes Cabin. I found her with Hermes. Hermes told me she was a half-blood. He said he needed more time to think who was her godly parent and went to all the minor gods – except for Hades and the evil gods. He's taking this seriously; he doesn't want to deny a promise made by you-know-who." He smiled at Percy, who was trying hard not to smile. I can't believe it – Dionysus had said it like he memorized the thing he said to me earlier.

"Could be Nix, or Artemis?" Annabeth said when she approached me.

"Wait, Artemis couldn't have-" I cut the sentence. _She must've thought I was to be a hunter. _I thought.

"Just kidding! You look… like you've gotten out of a dream that is, being with the gods?" Annabeth sighed. She gave me nectar and ambrosia, the kind of food that father would give me when I was very sick. The kind of food father would give me. Then I thought about father, what was he doing right now? And Uncle Poseidon. Was he okay?

"Hello." I said, in a British accent. I covered my mouth and some of the campers laughed. "Uhmm, sorry, did I do anything wrong?" Still in a British accent. The satyrs were laughing so hard their horns would almost move. "SORRY!" I said, and then rushing to the Big House. I honestly didn't know where I was going, but the label of BIG HOUSE made it good to understand.

Then I bumped someone.

"Sorry." I said, in a British manner again. But I figured it was cool, so I continued using it. Then I realized who I was talking to. "Percy Jackson!" I screamed. My accent almost sounded like Harry Potter. Believe me – I knew what I meant. I read all the 7 books of Harry Potter continuously and repeatedly, since it was the only book series I had.

"Well hi, newbie. I didn't expect you to know my name, and you look, like you don't have ADHD and Dyslexia… Are you a half-blood?" His voice was still like he had last summer – awkward voice. I wasn't sure what to say, it was like a requirement that you need those to qualify for being a half-blood. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know, but I see some spirally lines on your t-shirt…" I figured he wore the Orange Camp Half Blood T-Shirt.

"That finishes it." Then he gives me a tour. I wasn't sure, but it was supposed to be Chiron who was to give me a tour, but it was better than having none. I can now see the woods, the armory, the sword classes and etc. etc. I've been having a hard time following him – he was too fast.

"And that is the Big House, were you were supposed to run." I blushed. He gives me a pat in the shoulder. He was taller than me by two inches. Of course, he was going to turn seventeen about another month. I was only fourteen anyway… in my appearance. "It's okay. I almost did the same thing a few summers ago." He laughs. I figured he was the slapstick type, the one you could gaggle with, not like Athena and Artemis. But of course, I couldn't just tell this to him. He would say I was crazy.

"Uhmm, where are the cabins?" I told him. He gives a small wink and we head to the right. I see a lot of cabins. My father said a about a year ago they would be more than twelve, but here they were so many. I believe there were twenty or above.

"I've been in camp for five years." He said, showing the bead necklace he had. One seemed to inspire me – the last bead, the Empire State Building with names written in Ancient Greek, the ones my father had taught me during his spare time. It was and a couple more. I tried to pretend I had ADHD, and the lines would have been spirally. Then I concentrated and translated it. Silena Beauregard, I've known her. The head counselor for the Aphrodite Cabin. Beckendorf, yes – he was the former counselor. Charles Beckendorf, the guy leading the Hephaestus cabin. Ethan Nakamura, the traitor. Luke, oh, I knew him. He was the guy who got possessed by Kronos. Percy saw me staring at the bead. "Oh, this bead? Would you like one? Too bad. You never experienced it."

_Oh, I experienced it. My father got distracted of Typhon, and you were going to battle. My favorite bridge got destroyed. I made that bridge! Oh, and don't let me mention you sitting on Uncle's seat. I saw you nearly died. Then Uncle got there, we won! Too bad I can't be a hero. But anyway, I was okay. I didn't die anyway. I protected Ophiotaurus. That should be an experience I'll never forget. _I thought. "I think I saw something… some skeleton people. Then suddenly my mother slept, father too. Then I was the only one awake. I was afraid to make a move." As I say this, he was startled. _Oops, _I thought to myself.

"Y-You were there?" he said, and then started to go whispering to himself. "What part on Manhattan do you live?" he started to ask me questions.

I told him nothing.

"Hey, answer!" Percy Jackson said. Then he held my hand, even tightened it, and went to Chiron and Mr. D. "She was on the fight, during the war." He started to say things.

Mr. D gave me a what-the-heck-what-did-you-do look. Then he sighed, and said things. If there was another mist, I figured this was it. He was almost manipulating Percy Jackson. It made Percy Jackson's powers look childish. "That's about it, Peter Johnson. Alice is… a half-blood. But she didn't realize it. She didn't remember a thing before her encounter on the world in endless sleep. Then she saw Hermes. That's about it she remembered." Percy Jackson just nodded after this explanation, then left. When Percy Jackson was out of sight, Mr. D gave me a nausea-giving look. Mr. D summoned two chairs. "Well?" I said.

"Another explanation equals you coming back to Olympus." He said. He laughed after this, and then I knew he was exaggerating. He gave me a gold goblet, which was pretty usual for me. I silently said, "Ice Cold Chocolate Cream Chip Frappuccino." Then the goblet flashed chocolate brown, with chips on it. My favorite. Then I had another idea. "Starbucks-alike." I said. Then the brew became like a shake. I loved it. My father would give me one shake like this once in a while. Every month, maybe. He said that it tasted better than what other coffee shops make.

"Nice one, kiddo." He says. Chiron whispers something to Mr. D and his eyes went big. Sir Chiron says if he could borrow him for a moment, but I didn't need to answer. Mr. D already stood up. "See you in Cabin Eleven." He said, and gives a simple farewell.

Following this, I stood up. I went to Cabin eleven, though it was a hard time finding it. There were so many cabins, and it would take me a mile to get to eleven. And it was packed of people – maybe a hundred. The cabins were amazing. I would almost feel drooling just by looking at the Hades Cabin, which was filled with black wallpaper and white skulls. All cabins had no similarities, only the glowing numbers of the cabin. Wow, I said. I just realized right then that I had bumped a lot of people. I saw the Ares Cabin saying, "A newcomer!" Then I thought about what happened to Percy Jackson's first year at camp. Uncle had told me about it. I should admit that I laughed at that. Now, what should I do? I thought. I wandered, going to the Archery Stuff, and taking a tour at the cabins. And I avoided the Ares Cabin. Annabeth, who was looking at me, stared in awe. She had never seen me like this, just looking at the cabins, and even leaping around.

_Stupid You, _I thought. _Don't act like a satyr, _I reminded myself.

Just as I thought, the Ares campers are out to get me. Yes, they had been planning it for now, and I was their target.

"Hey! It's time to visit Mr. Toilet!" An ugly guy said. He was sixteen to eighteen, but he had the guts of a middle-aged guy. Clarisse, the favorite of Ares, was there, using a sword given to her by brother.

"Oh, this?" How come everybody is saying that? "It's a blade, in case you don't know. Let's head to the bathrooms. It's not like she's Percy or anything, I should see that his father is as stupid as her. Why did her mother let her be born, anyway?"

I was very mad. Nobody talks about my parents like that, of course!

Thunder and lightning rolled and boomed across Half-Blood Hill. The strongest one, which was like father's master bolt, shoots on the lunch tables. Fortunately, nobody was there. Chiron got stunned.

"Whoa," a guy said.

I had to do something, at least. I started to think about my powers. What did I do when Ares had wanted to beat me up? Then I remembered – my power, where I can let anyone in my control – through me crying. I can charmspeak. I can charmspeak even the gods.

"N-no… please don't." I started to cry. "Please don't!" The ugly campers' eyes turned silvery, and then I knew they were in control. Only Clarisse wasn't.

"T-T-This is some kind of a trap. Let's go!" Then I stopped crying. Clarisse ordered – like her dad. "I'll see you soon, undetermined person."

"Let's see if you can!" I said.

This day, Clarisse asked me many times into a fight and she knew I had no chance to win, but I neglected every request. I learned archery and more – which I already knew and mastered, because of the Olympians. All of them were stunned in my two weeks of training. Only two weeks, I was the strongest. I could even battle Annabeth with her battle strategies. We had played Capture the Flag two times, and surprisingly, I was with Clarisse for the two battles, and we won straight. I actually befriended Clarisse, but the other Ares Campers would still hate me, and I don't know why. Oftentimes, Clarisse would ignore me, and this leads that I wanted to go back to Olympus, but my problems were answered by Annabeth. Annabeth and I became good friends. We would share our discussions with her and Percy Jackson, and I would talk about my pretended life. She later asked me something unusual – why did I call Percy Jackson by his full name. I didn't know either, but it's okay. She said that I was influenced by Dionysus, who called Percy Jackson by an incorrect full name, Peter Johnson. Percy Jackson was becoming good acquaintances with me. I would say hi to him now and then. Sometimes, he would know my identity. He would sniff a little, and then would smell purity inside me. I always decided to drop the subject when Percy Jackson blabbed about his experiences. But I won't be angry with him – he was okay. At least his fatal flaw was not hubris. I didn't also have a problem in the Hermes Cabin – I blended in too, even though they weren't already used of having undetermined in the premises.

I was worried about Clarisse and me. I think she hates me – maybe the other Ares campers were envious and prejudiced Clarisse to stay away from me. In the end, I didn't want to be friends with her. She was loud, anyway. But I wanted to stay in her team for Capture the Flag this Friday.

There had been talks about the line of Olympus and the mortal world was cut. I knew what they were talking about – because I heard my father talking about this problem too. I think it was the final revenge of Kronos, the titan lord. OR worse. The curse of Gaea.

I was just beside the Poseidon Cabin, where the view of the sea is nice. I lay down in the bed of mosses, which was pretty comfortable. It was very comfy, and I made an angel, but too bad it was just moss. Not snow.

"Hey, stop making angels, kiddo." Annabeth stood right in front of me. I sat down, with my hands still touching the moss. "Well Hello Master." I said – and giving a Chinese bow.

"So," Annabeth said. "What do you think of the line of Olympus being cut and the mortal world is connected and blah news?" she continued. I realized she was wearing battle armor and a helmet.

"I think it's real." I said, and Annabeth was puzzled.

"Uhmm, it's not. I think it's another plan to get Percy to another quest." Annabeth said. "He had a lot of quests since the beginning of summer. Maybe… ten or so?" she continued.

"Too bad," I said. "You can't spend time with him."

She blushed. If you can blush beneath the helmet, then she did. She removed her helmet, took off a simple pen, and uncapped it. It was Riptide!

"Is that Riptide?" I said. _Oops, _I thought. I covered my mouth. She actually looked amazed, why I knew it. "How did you know?"

"It's because it's popular." I answered back, but it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to say. "Percy Jackson is using that in a lot of fights, isn't he?" I say.

"I'm amazed." She said to me, and giving an inside-joke winks. "You are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G."

She started to talk about Percy Jackson. I could tell she was most pleased with me listening. I believe that she would talk about this when there were newcomers, and they would fall asleep and/or walk away. But I didn't. I was especially interested about Percy Jackson. She told me that Percy became a guinea pig. And then Hermes's two snakes, George and Martha, would joke him. It was funny, how she laughed. She laughed so hard. It made me laugh too. He'd also had a mortal guide leading the labyrinth, the new Oracle of Delphi. I believe she was in the Big House right now, doing her homework for the next year. She attended Clarion Ladies Academy, which seemed familiar to me.

"It looks like someone is talking about me." Percy Jackson said. He gave Annabeth a quirky kiss, which still made her blush. He sat beside her.

"Why, I hope you haven't forgotten me."

"Why would I?" Annabeth gives a look, but she realized I didn't mean that. "You're the mightiest guy in the Camp Half-Blood." I said.

Percy Jackson gives me a half-hearted kiss on the cheek. This made Annabeth jealous; I could read her emotions. Pretending that I hated it, I rubbed it off. She laughs as I do this.

"Well, I better leave you lovebirds to each other." She blushed, and I mean blushed so much. Soon, they totally acted like it, and Percy Jackson magically made a picnic. Then they kissed one more time before they ate the food. _I wish I was mortal. _I thought to myself, and walked away, bumping one Ares camper.

"Hey, watch it-" then they saw me. I would have run away, but I didn't. Soon, the campers of the Ares cabin went more and more – until they were five or six.

"You're the one who made Clarisse mad at us!" they said altogether. I see someone silently counting. They were supposed to make a ruckus, but no. There was a pretty-much-bigger-ruckus – like Annabeth and Percy Jackson.

"Let's show this kid a lesson. Time to meet Mr. Toilet!" a camper said. "Yeah, Mr. Toilet." Clarisse said. I realized she was at the back. "Drag her to the toilets, people!"

I did the same tactic. Still, they followed and went away. Clarisse was still unconvinced, but she was also possessed by my cries and sobs.

As I approached the Hermes Cabin to wash (I realized my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was already stained, because of those Ares campers), I heard some thing breaking, or some rustles in the Artemis Cabin. As far as I know, nobody had stayed there, except for the hunters. I forgot about it- until I heard crying and sobbing, and I heard _why did she leave me? _Or _I was better than those __music Lunatics__. _I almost felt like there was a kid there – who was the child of Artemis. The radio, or should I say a long playing album, had been playing. I knew the lyrics, since my father had been listening to this when I was five or six; the song he wanted to dedicate to Thalia, when she became a pine tree. The melody was played by a celesta, a small upright piano – which doesn't seem like a good melody.

The voice was like a middle-aged woman's voice.

_Never going to get you up, never going to let you cry._

_Never going to let you drown, never going to let you fall._

_When I say there's a way, there's a way through it all. _

_I'm never going to let you cry._

The voice changed. It sounded like a small girl. And when I heard her singing – I realized what the meaning of the song was.

_Yesterday was over, but no memory of past._

_For tomorrow, your love won't even last._

_I tried to stop you from going away, _

_Your heart was never there, it felt like it faded away._

The voice changed to the woman again, now it felt like she pleaded for help.

_You're not going to die, don't worry you'll never be._

_A single choice can fill or not fill me with glee._

_But remember-child, you will never be erased._

_In this loving heart, you will be raised._

Then suddenly there was a car shrieking, and the woman's voice went down. The only word I understood from the narrator's was: _Death. _

_No! _

The voice of the child echoed in the darkness. Suddenly, it was the woman's voice again.

_I'm never going to let you cry._

Uhmm, some little explanation about the song.

The little girl was being ignored by her mother, which was the woman. The woman already knew that she was going to die, which was why she let the girl let her forget about her, through the mysterious disappearances of her, so she will forget her, but it turned out to be the opposite. The girl was becoming sensitive; she thought her mother didn't want her anymore. The third verse was the unhappiest of all – since the mother was already pained about this. Her mother thought about this and became persistent. The line, _a single choice can fill or not fill me with glee, _the mother already decided that she will die for the child. In the last line, _in this loving heart, you will be raised_, she already wanted to die. The final line – _I will never let you cry, _was simply because the child would have forgotten about her, and not cry over her mother.

The cries and sobs became louder. I decided to go and check out the Artemis Cabin, when suddenly Chiron stops me.

"HALT!" Chiron screamed. "You are not allowed to be here, but if you wish, do not tell it to anyone." He continued.

"Yes, I won't." I said.

"Swear on River Styx," Chiron said, and gave me a look, the do-not-say-this-to-anyone-or-I-will-kill-you look. "Ok, I swear. Sir! You're making this a big deal!" I said. His eyes had the I-will-tear-you-to-pieces look.

"Okay. I promise. I swear on the River Styx!" I said.

As Chiron lefts, his eyes were still locked to mine. I opened the door, but some unseen force has been blocking me to open it, or just the person inside. I hear someone giving a go-away look. He thought there would be a ghost.

"Go away!" the girl said. Her voice sounded ancient.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I said, and the girl felt relieved. She stopped blocking it, and I entered.

Then I saw the most beautiful camper I've ever seen. She had black hair and she had emerald green eyes. Her ivory skin blended in the white wallpaper, which almost seemed she was camouflaged. She was dressed in a black fine robe, with ruffles and sparkles on the bottom. Her green eyes glowed – and I thought it was the Oracle's curse… but no. Her green eyes just stared at me. I could have sworn her eyes glowed. She had those emotions – laughter to kindness to awe. A bow and arrow stood at her side, and then I knew, if the pictures were put altogether, she was the daughter of Apollo. Her long hand in the perfectly made bow – I can't picture it, if I could, I've knew that it was the most majestic site I'd ever seen in camp. Only one detail was a swindle – the dust that came from the cabin, and I thought, _whoa, you should try to clean your cabin sometime. _But no it won't happen. Her mouth was about to open when a person went by. She closed the door immediately.

"Who are you?" I said, hesitatingly. I knew she was a daughter of Apollo, but I wanted to know more. Why was she here? If she was a child of Apollo, then she would stay in her cabin. But why was she here? I had so many questions in my head.

"Why the heck are you here? You were…" I gasped. "You're a child of Apollo?"

"Yes. And please… slow down with thy questions." The girl said. Her voice was as soft as a siren, and her tone was in Italian. I can sense in her tone that she lived many years now. Was it possible that she was a god? Wait, I think I've seen her before. Did …oh no. She was really the child of Apollo. I've granted her to stay here before, I said to Chiron. She accidentally had wondered to Olympus, and I seen her. Her blessing was purity- I gave her that. Was it me, or did she just said thy? I stared at the portrait of her, a 1890s kind. Would it be possible?

"Whoa, you really are a camper of the Apollo Cabin!" I tried to sound surprised. "But why are you here? What, are you crying your heart out here?" her voice answered in shock.

"No. My Father is Apollo. Yes. But – he never claimed me. And then there was this Artie . . . ," she said.

"Artemis," I corrected.

"Right," she nodded. "Well . . . Apollo fell in love with a woman who was very, Uhmm . . . beautiful. She had this love for music, and played the harp. Apollo gave her one of the first lyres. I mean the most bogus kind. The strings were made in gold and celestial bronze. Mom was proud of the lyre, and most of the residents will stare at her in envy. Then they had an affair and bam, I was born. But Apollo noticed that something was wrong . . . I wasn't supposed to be born. I was born after Valentine's Day, and then father went away. Something about _prophecy _and stuff - the only birthday present I got from him was a bow and arrow, since he was god of archery and all. And I hated that fact. My mom . . . well… she's crazy." She explained.

"Oh." I said, after the explanation. "So your birthday is February 15?" I said, changing the topic.

"Yes. February 15- right after Valentines Day. And I'm actually a little old. My mom named me after a celesta. You know – those small pianos. My father dedicated one to her." She informed. She felt a slight pain in her shoulder and said a slight 'Ow? "Whoa. I almost forgot – you're a newcomer, right? When's your birthday?" I flinched as I hear this.

"No I don't have." I said. "Why?" Then she flinches. A slight recognition on her face says that she already knew what I was talking about.

"You're Alice," she said my line. "You're the minor goddess of purity and the line of the Titans and the gods. More importantly, you're a daughter of Calypso and Zeus."


	3. The things go not as expected

_W_hen I woke up in the Hermes Cabin, a letter from Celesta, the girl I met yesterday, was in my desk.

_Hello there, Allise! I have been training with bows and arrows in my cabin today. I'm not entirely sure if I can master it, but I had been good. Maybe because of me being the child of Apollo? Or it could not have been. I also have been practicing this violin – it is so awesome. I'm practicing it at cabin eight, since Artemis is kind of okay with me. It's been in Apollo Cabin for years, and I wouldn't even bother touching it. You know? I want to be in the Apollo Cabin so badly. I wish I can be accepted. By the way, do you feel weaker? I almost forgot, it was 5 A.D. when I was born. I think there's some kind of thing that I have been living in a couple of decades in there. Translated in human time, a thousand years – I thought about you! You made me immortal, right? The blessing of purity was bestowed upon me. By the way, do you feel weaker? _

Okay, I know what you're talking about. _How reckless, why did she befriend that girl? She could've been your worst enemy. _Blah blah, but she was nice. She was the girl who had been living for two thousand and five years, living in the backs of people. Silently stalking them, then the person would go crazy.

Her writing was as small as a rat, but it was elegant (but mine was still better). I hated how she still spelled my name wrong – but I like the spelling. Her italicized writing was the cutest writing I had seen.

But the last sentence made me shiver.

_By the way, do you feel weaker? _Yes, because the line was cut of the Mortals and the Olympians. It's not cut; _weakened _may be the right word. The line is connected to our immortality, and if it is been cut, we shall fade away or be mortal.

_Okay, Celesta. By the way, my name is spelled as, Alice. Not 'Allise.' Yes, I do feel weaker. You see, if the line is weakened, we could fade away and /or be mortal. Thank you for the letter._

I sighed. Allise, a counterpart of me in Roman, is more serious and more competent than me. Of course, I was still that girl. I had been here since 600 A.D, which makes me the third oldest here, since Chiron was 10 A.D borne. Celesta – who was actually the oldest, seemed to be the youngest. She was born 5 A.D. Chiron lived to be immortal, but gave his immortality to Prometheus, I believe. "Stupid Celesta, why does she spell 'Allise'?" I suddenly say. The Hermes campers looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey," a camper said. She looked a little taller and bigger than me, and probably she was a jack of all trades, but her intense beauty and thick makeup didn't make her normal. She looked so small. She wore a size Small Camp Half-Blood (which seemed so bad for her bigger than me) and a vest which said "HEY, I'M FROM APRODHITE CABIN!" she looked so familiar, like she had been with the Winter Solstice field trips to Olympus.

"You're an unclaimed child of Aphrodite?" I said, probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. "Wait, if you are…"

Then I noticed her skin- almost about to fade. She breathed, and gave a simple smile to me. Then she starts speaking in a different Language, and then I knew. Greek Language, the language of the gods and demigods, which we were always to speak. I had to translate what she had said. But I didn't need anymore. Words started to flood out of her mouth, and it was in Greek.

_You shall go in a place of stones; where you meet the three demigods who turned. _I had translated from the floating words that had been formed to a sentence. Then she disappeared.

Then I noticed. She was Silena Beauregard – only in Elysium mode.

Someone knocks over the cabin. _Shh! _I was about to say, when I realized it was Annabeth and Clarisse, with two flags. I almost forgot that Camp Half-Blood's weekly capture the flag – which was three days from now. I would suggest that Percy Jackson had his arms around Annabeth, but actually, Percy Jackson seemed a little puzzled. Annabeth was worried too. Clarisse, as awful as ever, had glared to all the campers, but happened to make a smile when her face met mine. As a god, I could read their emotions. Clarisse, Annabeth and Percy Jackson were worried about the Olympus things again. Clarisse's emotion was hard to read from her face. "So, Capture the Flag is three days from now, blah, blah, blah. So let's skip to the part where you choose to go to..." Clarisse said. Surprisingly, as Percy Jackson kissed Annabeth, about ten had gone to them. Clarisse gets the others, including me.

"Way to show up here, godsend," Clarisse said. Funny choice of words, I thought, _godsend. _The Hermes campers who had chosen Clarisse were buff and strong, at least for a Hermes camper. I could've asked Clarisse if she made a deal with them- but it would make her real mad. I felt like an outsider, with my short black hair (but actually, it was long caramel) and small size (but I can turn whatever size I want). Still, I attract only small attractions to the people here. Being a daughter of Calypso and all… I hope there was a camp for half-titans, that way, I would totally fit in and be unnoticed. And just tell that I'm Calypso's daughter. That was very easy. Here I would just scramble on the Hermes Cabin, being the only undetermined person left (of course, I would stay here forever), and later when they all die they would realize I was a god and move to cabin one.

"See you on Friday." I managed to say. With my two weeks here and playing two capture the flags, and two times winning. They would never know that those two weeks were the only time I had descended here.

"Percy, stop kissing Annabeth." Clarisse was truly disgusted. But in my god words thing, I can tell she's jealous. A Hermes camper, whose name was Chris Rodriguez, had given her a smile and hugged her, and not like the one you see in movies. The tight hug that had made me smile when it was done to me by Apollo (Apollo is hot, for a sun god). Then the image of Celesta hugging her father popped in my mind. If Celesta was a god, I would marry her, if I were Apollo.

After Annabeth and Clarisse finished sorting out the entries, Percy and Annabeth had gone Cabin Inspection. The cabin scores were rearranged to 10, unlike the same 5 of 5. I wanted to go with them – but I guess I didn't want to be involved with those Ares campers again. And also goes Cabin Eight, where Celesta stays. _HEY, YOU FORGOT Celesta's CABIN! _I could say that. Anyways, Annabeth and Percy was almost done with them, and from my ultra outrageous eyesight, Poseidon's cabin 8, Demeter 8, Ares 3, Apollo 9, Hephaestus 7, Athena 10, and Hermes 6. We had the dirtiest cabin, even though it was clearly filled with only the regulars. We could be thirty, I guess. But since Hermes was a messenger god, I had a thought that he could be making those love letters and they would be replied in a few years (despite my doubtfulness with him, I felt sorry for the guy). Then they get a daughter or son, blah, blah, blah. Ares, who was the bully in the Olympian family, was the one I cannot deal with. One minute I think he liked me, then another second he would kill me. Too bad Alice is immortal, he would always think. Father Zeus could blast him to pieces and send him to Tartarus, but step mom would always say that he was one of the few children he bore to Hera.

I lay down my head and tried to sleep in my uncomfortable sleeping bag. Even I was a god and all, I always needed to sleep. Travis, who thought I was the most beautiful Hermes camper, had kissed me in the cheek. His brother Connor had tried to kiss me on the lips. It was a good thing that I leaned my head to the wall as he reached me. _Just a little nap, father! I promise I would go to the campfire. Wake me up, please? _I pleaded.

It wasn't the best naptime I had.

It was a dream. And a monster – sort of like a god, with brown hair and piercing eyes – and it was fifty feet tall. It reminded me of Hephaestus, since he was ugly and all, but this man wasn't like him. He was not as smart as Athena. No way was he good in farming like Demeter. Not like a messenger guy. Not like a repairman. Not like a wine god. Not like heavenly, and most importantly, not like everyone in the Olympians. But its connection with me, as a god, was truly genuine. Then I realized he wasn't a guy. His body kept on changing – to all the Olympians, then the other gods, the titans, giants, the demigods – one of which I just saw yesterday, Celesta. Then Celesta speaks in a tone where her voice was the most soothing.

_I WILL BETRAY YOU. _Though her voice was the most soothing, the message was clearly distracting. _APOLLO SHALL GET ME BACK, AND SEEK MY REVENGE AGAINST HIM. _Well, since I was a god and all, I knew that she wanted to seek revenge to her father. Waiting for maybe, I don't know, since she got to Olympus, lost in Demeter's garden, blessed her with purity during some time ago; I figured she was very old. How can she ever live a life in a few centuries, without even anyone noticing her? I truly felt sorry for the girl. I can understand why she wanted revenge. She was meant to be undetermined forever, but since Chiron had known she was a daughter of Apollo, but she was confined to Cabin Eight forever. _AND DEATH IT SHALL BE. _The last line bugged me the most. I mean, nobody can kill a god. Well, you can kill a god, and then she would be sent to Tartarus. Or was Celesta talking about someone else? Then the image shattered, and changed to mother, Calypso.

She was talking to someone, like a guy with dark hair and green eyes, but not as stunning as Celesta's. Then I totally saw him. It was Percy Jackson.

"Stay," he said. "Like . . . forever?"

"You would be immortal on this island," my mother said, quietly. "You never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy."

Percy Jackson looked at her, stunned. "Just like that?" my mother seemed too nervous to answer, but she said, "Just like that."

"But . . . my friends,"

My mother rose and took Percy Jackson's hand. She never told me that she liked this guy – either way, she loved him. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I didn't want to tell you, but the gods send me companionship from time to time. Maybe just a few thousand years, they would send someone – but not randomly. The fates make sure that the hero they send … they send a person that can never stay . . . the worst thing is…" my mother, who looked even younger than me, but her emotion was timeless. "And that person… is you. They send the person who I can't help falling in love with." She blushed. It took a little time for Percy Jackson to understand that the hero was him.

"You love me?" Percy Jackson said.

"Of course, you," my mother said. My dream was finally coming to an end, until I find Zeus standing in his throne, dream mode.

"F-father," I managed to say, but it was hard to. "Why did you show me the vision?" Zeus sighed, like the time he was to say an explanation.

"I'm not entirely sure." Father said. It was very unusual that father would be unsure of things. "Well… you should know about your mother. She has been nice, and very beautiful. When I talked to Aphrodite about this, she was about to blast me in flames. But I was immortal. It's connected to your camp, Alice." He said.

"Your mother was the best. Alice, my dear, you would have guessed that your mother loved Percy. Yes, she did. Percy wasn't the handsome guy type, but she wanted those low-profiled guys. It's also connected to your fate even. If you wish to take revenge for your mother, for all of those gods, demigods and some others the gods sent to her, then do it." Father was too sorry to say that he was a part of those gods who had sent some people to her. "But Calypso was forgiving to the gods, of all those people they sent her. You yourself had been forgiving to us, even if we knew our decisions were wrong. Sorry for all the wrongdoings, dear child. But I say to you, that the line for the mortals and immortals are weakening. We might fade away, or worse. We could be mortal. Even if we fade away, we can still be revived. But being a mortal . . . it's not worth it. Soon the titans will take rule again- or worse, mother Earth itself. Gaea and Ouranos shall rise." Zeus said, and then my dream turned grayscale. I heard father cursing in Ancient Greek. "Curse this Dream TV, oh well." He fixed it, and turned RGB again. "Prepare, Alice. Soon we will fade. The gods will fade. And you know it. You have a share of all the Olympians' powers. You will be the first one to ever fade. Even though you don't realize it, but you're already starting to fade away. I feel it." I gave father a bad look.

"Father, you know, for my few centuries of living in the world, these three weeks was the best. And I thank you. Say that to the other Olympians, too. And the part where you ask me to fade away? Don't even think about it, father. You already know my emotions. I'm already scared, don't make me feel more terrified, so just don't update me about the fading thing. See ya, dad." I said, and he made a smile.

"It's the first time you called me dad. Thank the gods that you are starting to get modern." He laughed as he said this, though I don't actually get the point.

"Okay, dad," I said, and then I made a side note. "Dad, can you tell Apollo to claim _all _his children?" He flinches as I say this, maybe she knew about Celesta, or like I wanted to offend Apollo, and my dream faded.

Next thing I knew Travis and Connor were beating up each other, in my face.

"SHE'S MINE!" Travis said. He looked a little weaker, from beating up with Connor. Travis had his left cheek swelling. Only a few seconds they knew I was awake.

"She is judge to who takes her!" Connor, who says things in a weird way, in wrong grammar too – had said. I laughed enthusiastically to lighten up the mood. Only it didn't. It made it even worse.

"She's mine, all right!" Travis said, almost breaking my sleeping bag.

"Stop it, you two." I said, and surprisingly, they both stopped. Travis reconciled to Connor, and this made Connor reconcile too. "See? Happy ending," I said.

"Glad it is," a girl from the door said. Surprisingly, it was Celesta.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked her. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in Cabin Eight, acting like a… oh no.

"I manipulated the mist." She said. "Come on. I need you to test my Archery skills. I think its okay, since I am the child of the god of Archery right?" I nodded in approval.

I hesitated, and went to her.

As we entered the Artemis cabin, it looked very cool. She dusted off all the dust I had noticed. But her eyes and hair were a little different now – they were messier and more awful. I hated it – but it seemed like it was the real _her. _Then I noticed something, a bad aura.

"GET ME OFF THAT!" I said, from the cabinet. Celesta looked puzzled, like she was trying to analyze what was happening. Then she winked at me.

"That's a gift from my dad. It's a bow made by the Cyclopes." She said, comfortably. She took it and I see how delicate it was made. She even wrapped it in plastic. The arrows were all made in Celestial Bronze with red stripes, and the bow's design was epic. It was in silver, with bright gems in different colors. I realized that it was made by horse tail – the same way the string instrument bows were made of. It was a collaboration of Artemis and Apollo – from the red arrows and the silver bow. Still, there is a chill in my back that this could be my worst nightmare.

"The only gift I have from my two thousand and five years of living. That was the only gift I talked about yesterday. I have never used it. It was made by Artemis, Apollo, Athena and … Zeus." She said. "I have never used it, since I was scared that the material will be broken. Dad knows I'm alive, and you're connected to it." Yes, I said that she was alive, just earlier. "It can kill an immortal, that's why it's been carefully wrapped in plastic. If you get touched, you can feel a cell in your body die." Now this was the thing that she said about _killing her father._ Case closed – she may be planning to kill her father. Then the thought suddenly slipped out.

"NO!" She shook her head. "I am not going to do that. This time's the only time he accepted me. And he even became proud of me. Only for one time, though – since I was not permitted to stay outside. I heard he thought about me. And I could talk to her a few minutes every month, through I-Messaging." Then I saw her fountain, with almost a few million golden drachmas dropped in it. She wanted to contact her dad after all.

Then I told her my dream.

"Impossible – I'm not going to betray anybody. I promise!" Her voice was filled with emotion I didn't need to know if it was real or not. Her voice was too loud it can be heard outside.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Look!" She excitedly said. She got her bow and arrow. She headed for the dartboard she had been striking with, all bulls-eye. When she released the arrow, the arrow traveled to the bulls-eye. "See?"

But when she released the arrow, I started to leave because of the announcement.

"-have to say something," Chiron said, from what I heard. "Capture the Flag shall be done on Friday. The winning team will get a prize. Extra meat and extra weapons from the weaponry!" he said – and all the campers cheered. They all got a golden goblet, and Alice joined the feast. They offered something to the gods that engulfed in flames.

"To the gods," Dionysus said, and gives me a wink. "Okay, people! Let's get going, and get your dinner in smoke!"

As I reached on the line, I muttered only a sentence. _To all my cousins from Mount Olympus, father, uncle, and mom Calypso. _When I had put it in the fire, the fire turned in an unnatural color – and I could tell that the gods were happy about my offering. My mom Calypso is in a place called Brazil where she seems to be happy.

"To the gods," I say. _And my mom, she is staying in Brazil right now! _I thought.

As I went back, I almost forgot about Celesta's bow and arrow, so I went there to greet her.

"Hey, have you experienced the campfire?" Celesta looked pained. Then I remembered – she had been here for a thousand years – and she only dwelled at night, during the first thing in the morning, and would stay in the mossy land where I make the angels.

"No, for a thousand years I am here. I am the longest that had been here, of course. Even before the other satyrs had been borne," she said. "But I have never experienced a campfire.

This made me feel real bad. I mean, she was allowed to go around, but she had never experienced a campfire. It was so unfair to put her here, like she was house arrested. Then I made a choice.

"You know what, Celesta?" I said, not knowing what to say.

She gave me a what-is-that look. I winked at her, but she didn't really know what it means. She was also like me – who didn't know things about countries, regions, and more importantly the people around here. We didn't have common sense. It was a good thing I was a god, since it was okay for me to dwell around, but I was respected.

"What, little troll?" Celesta said, and she laughed about this. She laughed so hard.

"I have a good idea." Alice said.

"I told you, what?" Celesta's voice was irritated by now. Then I said my idea. After the explanation, she said:

"WHAT?" she almost screamed. "You're asking me to be with you in the Hermes Cabin? To be undetermined there, and I will be treated not like the same?" she smiled happily.

Then at that moment, I realized that she really wanted to get out of the cabin Eight.


	4. I live another life

**I'm Back! Sorry for the wait, because of Schoolwork. D: Anyways,**

**I'm doing Chapter V, and it's about the 'CAPTURE THE FLAG'. And I decided to try**

**"POINT OF VIEWS"

* * *

**

**Celesta's point of view (POV) **

* * *

_**T**_ruly, I liked the idea of Alice being with her in the Hermes cabin.

I mean, nobody has been nice for me, since . . . forever! I only befriended one guy before – in the eighties I think. He was born an artist – he drew the portrait that hung in the wall. I admitted I had fallen in love with him. His name was Arthur.

I quickly packed my luggage and wanted to head to the cabin. But getting out was the hardest thing to do. I mean a newcomer in Cabin Eight? That is a crazy thought. And most importantly, being undetermined. We hadn't said the idea to Chiron, but I wanted to go out this wrecked cabin _immediately. _Besides, if I tell Chiron, he would still make those plans thing. He would think of a _YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GONNA IRIS MESSAGE ARGUS AND LIKE, PICKING YOU UP! _Or a _WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY? I CAN NEVER GET YOU OUT OF THERE!_

But it seems like Alice had a plan, and notified Chiron and Mr. D. We were at the Big House right now, second floor maybe.

The thing is – I have to do it by first thing in the morning. When Argus goes here by midnight, he would ask to take me and Alice to a 4-hour ride, and wait for the campers to wake. Then I would go out of the van and see me as a 'newcomer'. I think it is an easy plan, until they would begin realizing that I was undetermined, no signs at all by my godly parent.

"I think it's a good plan." Mr. D said. "She had been in this horrible camp for a millennia and even nothing to do. I think she deserves a little time for this camp, right, Chiron?" he said.

"True – but the fact is, how do we cover her story? I think running away isn't good, since she's pretty and all . . . and being found by a god would be just like Alice's." Chiron said. "And it's a pretty hard thing to do to make her look awful. She's like those people who just goes back to her natural beauty when destroyed." He continued. I blushed about this. Alice gives me a wink.

"Okay, here's my plan." Mr. D said, and giving me a glare. But I think it was okay, since there has been a time that he almost killed me. He was already mad by losing one satyr. "She was out in the woods. When she is in Thalia's pine, she doesn't know where she is. She would appear to be lost. She would appear lying on the ground. But since this camp is disguised by the mist, we figure that this girl was a half-blood, since she passed the borderline, right? I think that's better than Alice's plan." he'd been fairly nice to me today.

"But we need to have a bigger proof, me _lying _on the ground? Sorry, I can't act." I said. This made Mr. D sigh, and magically gave me a potion.

"This is a potion. It grants you . . . _power _to collapse in a few hours – and when you wake up, you simply need nectar and ambrosia. Beware – don't drink it full." Dionysus said.

I simply nodded after the explanation, and after a few hours, we headed on with the plan. I was only dressed with my simple black satin dress, that has been long-sleeved by Mr. D. I begin to drink the potion. I accidentally drink it in full.

And that was my fatal mistake.

The pain was exhilarating. I felt my bones and joints connecting together – and my legs were suddenly cracking. My breathing slowed, and I felt my lips turning purple. I began to grow paler and paler, and no doubt was I already collapsing. But I wasn't collapsing; I was dying, but awake. I felt my knees swollen – and that was not entirely the most painful. It feels like Kronos' scythe was in my body. Soon, the campers wake and see me trying to survive my life. Mr. D mouthed, _you have gone too far. _Alice, who was still stunned of me still surviving, had stayed in her place. Only Percy and Annabelle had walked towards me. Percy (I know him because . . . well, I sort of have a crush on him) had carried me up to the Big House. I could feel his skin – warm. It made me feel almost alive. Only I wasn't. I was about to die any minute now.

"She needs nectar and ambrosia." Alice, who was in my back – has mouthed, _too far, I can see your life form dying. _"She's dying." Annabelle, the smart one, had said.

_Stupid you, why did you drink it in full? I warned you! _Dionysus thought. Now I knew why he wanted me to not drink it in full, if I did, I will surely die. "Think there's no more hope. She dies. Poor girl, she got in camp and died very severely." Mr. D said. I felt like I was dying already, since I swelled too much.

I think it was 3 hours after since that incident.

"We've dealt with these consequences. Are we supposed to burn a shroud? But she died undetermined . . . and . . ." Percy said, before he realized that I was awake.

"You're alive!" Percy said, and hugging me tightly. I tried to seem puzzled; but Annabeth looked at me, like glaring. I pretended that I was disgusted, but I couldn't help but blush.

"Ewww. I don't even know you." I said to Percy, and this gives Annabeth a smile. Mr. D, being a god and all – knew my emotions.

"Are you okay? Do you know anything?" I said and gave me a simple smile.

"Mr. D, she's undetermined. She hadn't had a sign for three hours. It's simply no god wants to claim her, I think." Annabelle said, but Mr. D said, "She's my daughter." Annabelle and Percy looked surprised.

"Like she will be, she's not mainly an animal girl. And she doesn't look like she is a daughter of the big three. Maybe another Olympian, hmm . . . ?" Mr. D looks like he was solving a mystery. "Maybe she's a daughter of a minor god and so." Mr. D said.

"And the campfire will start any minute now, can she come?" Alice said. "Now, I'm not the only undetermined person." She muttered.

"True." Percy said, still embarrassed to what he did to me earlier. "Come on, newcomer. Watch the Orientation Film. How old are you?" he said, for one time – I didn't know how to answer. "F-F-T-Fourteen," I said.

"Cool. I'll let you watch the R-13." Percy said, and putting the tape. "See ya, and enjoy the film." He walked away, still blushing.

"Hey popular girl," Annabelle was by my side. "Your name is?" she said.

"Hi, my name's . . . Celesta." I said. I'm sure she liked me. "You're Annabelle, right? You're Percy Jackson's girlfriend. Percy is lucky to be dating you." She blushed, and I think she liked the comment about Percy being lucky to dating her.

"And you're lucky that he likes you. Not the love way, anyway," Annabelle said. "And my name is Annabeth."

I can tell she was not pleased about her calling Annabelle.

"Sorry, what is this Camp Half-Blood film anyway?" I said. "It's sort of… R-13?" I said.

"It's about some thing, because the Orientation film I saw was G. It's just some battle scenes and stuff. And believe me – I have been in those battles myself." She said - her tone middle-aged. "I'm a little older than you. I'm 18." She said, but she doesn't really get it. I was two thousand and six years old.

"So . . . who will you go with in the Capture the Flag? Me or Clarisse?" and I pointed to her. She gives a beam of light in her smile. I can't figure out where she gets it.

After the Orientation Film, I find myself stuck in the Hermes Cabin, nothing to do. Alice was in the campfire. I see someone in the commons area – a girl tending the fire. I had to familiarize myself with all the cabins, and if the gods didn't mind – I went in each of the cabins. Zeus was freaky, with a human-like structure of him in the middle. The cabin of Hera was nothing I expected. It was just like Zeus's, only smaller. Poseidon's cabin was lowly, and I can tell that it was the cleanest of all the first 3 cabins. It was the least freaky, anyway. Cabin 4 – I think Demeter's . . . was decorated with flowers. Cabin 5 had a dirty cabin. So did Cabin 6 and Cabin 7. I decided not to look at cabin Eight, since I was there since forever. Cabin 9 was truly beautiful, but too outrageous. Cabin 10 was unlike all the other cabins. Cabin 11, what I call home – was rusty. Cabin 12 is okay . . . for me. Cabin 13 was the Hades' cabin, because of those skulls and black paint job. Cabin 14 – I think Hestia's, was decorated with purple and white pearls. Cabin 15 didn't look outrageous. I heard people snoring inside. Cabin 16 looked freaky (for the goddess of the night). I think nobody lived there. The rest . . . you know.

Then the girl tending the fire approached me.

"It's rude to judge the cabins," she said, like she read my mind. "Percy and Annabeth do those." She says, and then when she opened her hand, the fire burst twenty feet tall.

"Hestia," I said. "Goddess of the Hearth," I tried to say. From time to time, I would realize she was there.

"I know you have been here longer than the others. You were the first camper. Finally went out of the cabin eight, huh?" I nodded. She made a grin. "Now go on to the campfire. You drank too much moonlace sap, didn't you?" she said.

"What's a moonlace sap?" I said. "It's from a flower – I think." Then she nodded with approval. She gave me a slight grin.

"Moonlace comes from Calypso's island. Despite its beauty, drinking three milliliters of its sap can cause you to drowsy and collapse. Drinking it full . . . can get you dying any moment." The goddess said in the most comfortable voice possible. Her bloody red eyes – no, her calm red eyes were the ones that comforted me. "Well, do you go to Capture the Flag?" hoping to change the subject. Instead, the goddess was pissed off by what I said.

"Let's just say no." the goddess answered. Then she gave me a slight grin – and changed the subject. "You know that Alice is a daughter of Calypso. But beware . . . her actions in camp is always observed in Olympus. I see that-" she cut her sentence.

"No, I must not speak of it. I swore on the River Styx," the goddess said. I knew that she was accepted in Olympus for some meetings; and she will always stand by the hearth fire.

"Well, you must get going. Hopefully, you could get a sign by the campfire starts." She said, and then sighed as I went away. As she opened her hand, the flame started to grow about fifty feet tall. Then she walked away merrily.

"Tough going on with the girl, don't ya?" a common voice whimpered. It sounded like Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades (although this is at the back of my mind – why was his surname _di Angelo, _when his dad was the god of the underworld? I decided to drop the subject (since Hades could take me to Tartarus). He was the only one who had gone to Cabin Eight without getting shot by Artemis. Yes – Artemis was like my mother to me. She protected me from those _hybrids_.

"Nice, you're the second undetermined. It feels so good that I'm not the only outsider." He says, because he was treated like one, being a son of Hades and all.

"I'm sorry." I said. "You're actually my first friend. I do feel a little better when I'm with you." As far as I'm concerned, Nico blushed. I think he even liked me – but that would be retarded. Well, Hades had a love for music, right?

"You know what? I like you. You're not exactly that bad, but you're . . ." he was at a loss for words. I mean – not the positive way, but the negative one. Well, with my now-messy black hair and awful-green eyes, I was unnoticeable from the Celesta he knew. I _am _awful. I drool when I sleep. I was a little fat. My only clothes were the satin dress and the least comfortable coat (I mean, it was carefully woven, but it was too big for me). Even if Alice thinks I am beautiful – I was not really that much. I was just out being an _Aphrodite Camper_ (I manipulate the mist). The Aphrodite Campers think I was really a camper. They gave me that bogus makeover – with makeup and stuff (which I removed) and gave me the satin dress. I looked _perfect. _But it didn't last long. I messed up my hair right after Alice noticed me. Then I removed the contacts that were emerald green and apparently, when I touched my eyes, they were gone.

"I love you. As a friend, perhaps." He said, and brushed my black hair. It felt a little awkward, but I loved how he brushed it. He was taller than me by an inch (which was awkward because I was a thousand years older than him) even though he was only thirteen. After he stopped brushing it, I facepalmed,

"Oh no, do I look beautiful again?" my face was filled with worry, and then I kissed him in the cheek. He apparently blushed on this.

"When you are already fifteen, I'm going to let you travel with me through shadow traveling." I most certainly do not know what it is, but I tried to sound pleased. His voice seemed a little embarrassed (from the kiss), then he walked away and joined the campfire. I almost forgot that I had to come too.

_Yay, _I said. _I'm finally going to a campfire! _I thought.

In the center, Chiron made an announcement.

"Since today is Friday and we didn't get to play capture the Flag because of a certain camper," everyone looked at me. Now they remembered that I was the dying person that everyone attended to. "We will do it tomorrow. Remember- more weapons!" The Ares cabin cheered – like they knew that they were going to win. _Let's just see if anyone beats me! _I thought.

"So, it's dividing time again blah, blah, blah." Mr. D said, and then there were two flags that magically appeared – red and blue. Annabeth stood by the red flag and Clarisse stood by the blue flag. I hurriedly ran to Annabeth's, and she gave me a smile. Surprisingly, Alice stood by the blue flag.

"I'm sorry, Celesta. I'm staying with Clarisse by now." She said.

Then I realized.

I was alone.


	5. Capture the Flag goes very wrong

_** Hi guys! ^-^ New chapter. Think it's okay, but what are your suggestions? What do you think of the NicoxCelesta pairing? Please review. But actually, It's Alice and Nico. Turn of events. And yeah, the next chapter, Celesta will know who she really is.**_

**NOTICE: Mistake Mistake! :D Nico is 15 here, but he really is 14. Sorry for the mistake. Just carry on reading. **

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, JUST CELESTA, ALICE, MONTEITH AND SIRIUS.**

* * *

**Celesta's POV**

* * *

My heart wasn't yet okay after that.

"You'll get over it." Travis, who was actually the one who tried to kiss Alice, comforted me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"NYEH, there's time one I was in Clarisse war, Travis me get into fight!" The childish one, Connor, had made me relax.

Right now, I was crying. I was alone with Annabeth during the flag game.

"Yes, and believe me, it turned out that we were saved by Monteith's onions. Monteith said if we don't become good friends again – he'll make me onion salad. Believe me! It was not the best thing I ever tasted!" he laughed.

Monteith was playing his iPod when he turned. "I heard that!" he said.

I didn't know why I was crying. I thought that it was me being separated from Alice – but no. It was the _Capture the Flag _game.

Alice came to me, and apparently, she told me to calm down. And she said, _sorry. I just happened to like her team_. Then she reminded me of our 'story'of the two of us.

See . . . I'm really old. I've been in the camp for about a thousand years, and the year before that, well, my crazy mom Kane told me I was some thing about the great prophecy that was meant to happen for a few thousand years. She told me to wander off the woods; and to find someone with caramel-colored hair. She told me to be careful when going to the woods, and she teleported me to some building in Italy. That's why I developed my Italian accent. But after that . . . monsters started attacking me. It's weird. I didn't do anything to anyone. And I was still an eight year old. But still, I focused myself on the big picture. Then I went to a museum, and see a door with a Greek letter I especially knew, the Greek When I pushed it, there was an entrance to a labyrinth, and I didn't know where I was going. I went on for days, then weeks, and I kept on seeing monsters on the way. Then there was this light, with few people surrounding it. I realized it was a person – and then turned to me.

"You, daughter of my brother," _oh no, _I thought. _But my father is a kleptomaniac! You're nothing like my father! _Then she turned to me like I was crazy, like she was reading my mind.

"Don't get me started with Orion! I made him like that, a kleptomaniac. He always mocked me by my pledge – to vow as a maiden forever. His hunters were muscular and strong, and I have to tell they were handsome. But they were thinking they were higher than me. Then I turned him to a constellation. But he was still fighting it! Then I made him to a kleptomaniac and removed his memory." I still can't believe that I was talking to a 12-year old girl that was _playing _with me.

"You're Artemis!" I excitedly said, and then thunders boomed. "You are the goddess of the hunt! You killed the hydras, chimeras, a Minotaur, and you hunted some Ophiotaurus-" then I realized that it was booming.

"You should not tell those names with me, mistress." She said. I realized she was hunted. Her hunters were awfully wounded. A girl about fourteen looked at me, no not looked, studying me, like I was a chemical. A _toxic chemical,_ I thought.

Then the fourteen-year old turned around my age. Some of the hunters grinned. Perhaps, they've never seen her before in that form. Then the god turned to me and started muttering. She asked me things – like what's my name, my parents, likes, dislikes, flaws and any abnormal thing that happened to me. But I just replied with _Eh, What, don't know _and _I'm just eight! _She carefully touched my hair, and studied me like the fourteen-year old that is now eight. She reached the god's shoulder and tapped it. Then she whispered something. I can only hear, _impossible, the Oracle told it to her! No, no, no. I told her not to. Her life at stake- _then they stopped. Apparently, they figured something out.

"She is the daughter of Apollo. I present you – the hero of the prophecy." The fourteen-year old stared at me like I was some kind of sculpture, then she turned to the goddess. "Goddess Artemis, are you mad? Telling her that . . ." she said, but her voice lost track when a shiny figure appeared at the end of the exit.

"We need to go. You, Celesta, be a part of my hunters – and soon I shall set you free and get you safely to Olympus." The goddess said, and from then my life I lived to the fullest.

I was fifty years old (I think so, it's hard to see when you don't really age, since I am still in the form of a ten year old) when I realized that Artemis was uneasy. Soon, I faded, and turned like the person who stood by another. I was used to have much attention for my fifty years of living, but I turned to an outsider. Everyone thought I will go feral and mad, rabid and powerful. So I rebelled, and entered the Labyrinth again, hoping to find another life. Now it was fifty-five A.D. Few weeks I was there, and I didn't know why I survived. Monsters were there, and almost nearly killed me. Most of the monsters were looking for something called _The Cursed Bow. _I figured that they were looking for it on me. Then there was a harpy – who had flown me doors to doors, and one minute I was in California. Then she transported me to Alaska.

That was the worst experience in my life.

I felt myself like I was Harry Potter – when they went unto the Chamber of Secrets. Then there were ghosts – and those were just _the beginning. _I keep on seeing my loved ones, mom Kane, and my dad whose smile I have forgotten, my brother, who is probably barely surviving this day.

There was a time that I have seen the shiny figure again. I followed her to a big entrance marked with the symbol, Then there was a card, a card that glowed in blue, then the door opened.

And it was pretty much the best building ever. No, building isn't the right word. Maybe _Palace _after I realized what it was. It was a big garden with 50-foot tall thrones. It should be a work-in-progress for gods and goddesses, in the highest floor of the building. But fifty foot tall ceilings? Man, if you saw it, you would be amazed.

Anyways, I was walking in the 50-foot tall flowers and it makes me feel that my medium height is actually the smallest you can see. Then there was this small house, and I decided to live there, only to see that it was filled with lizards . . . twenty foot tall lizards. They started to charge, and my emerald green eyes started to become brown and like the soil. Then something startled me: The shiny figure had fought the lizards – in fifty feet tall mode.

It saved me.

"Do not wander around, kid. What's your name?" it said. Then, the figure shrank until she was my size, about four feet.

"Celesta," I said, and her emotion was priceless. Then she turned shiny, like the thing that she was before. She rolled the sleeves of her dress and removed one out of the twelve pearls in her arm.

"I'm going to regret this." She murmured to herself, but her voice was very audible, since I was small. "So, Celesta, daughter of Apollo, I bestow upon you one of the purity pearls. You are very honored, since this is only given to twelve demigods, and you are the only one who takes it. Proves you worthy!" she said in the most exaggerated voice.

In the last sentence, I tried to summon a bow. Then it appeared in my hand – a bow, with purity pearls surrounding it. A piece of pearl seemed to shimmer. The bow seemed to reflect my appearance, and I saw how ugly I was. My black hair was messy, some with a small amount of rubber stuck on the strands. My clothes were tattered and rag, and it looked that I was some sort of a rebel (yes I was, but I was not rebelling for _WE SHOULD HAVE RAG CLOTHES _campaign). My eyes were the mixture now of Topaz and Sky Blue color, and not like the emerald green eyes I had. My ivory skin seemed to turn olive, and I received a few scars in my face. It reminded me much of my mom's scar in my left cheek. All in all, I was the worst.

But her eyes were locked to the bow, like she was examining it. I tried to change the subject . . .

"There, I proved myself worthy of being the messiest humanoid." She laughed in this, though I wasn't sarcastic. Her laugh was genuine.

"It's very nice to know of you, fifty year old person. You know, I am only three years old?" she said, and I laughed.

"Seriously, I am that old? And you are so . . . young?" I asked her. And she made a grin. She gave me the purity pearl.

"Daughter of Apollo, I present to you the purity pearl. Should most people use it, then you should. I grant you safe passage to the labyrinth. I grant you a safe trip to the sea of Monsters, and you can possibly live them with Circe. I guarantee you that you can manipulate the mist with just a blink of your eye. I tell you that you can read Ancient Greek. And my last blessing," her voice lost track. I think she didn't want to give the last one.

"It's okay," my fifty-year old voice sounded withered.

"I have to. Father _Zeus _told me that I should guarantee all." She said, and took two deep breaths.

"I grant you immortality. You can change to any shape or form, and you are granted eternal life. But you are in the line of immortality and mortality, and you can be killed by being sent to . . . Tartarus." She said, and in the last word – she flinched. Then she began to shake, and collapsed.

"Is it that much to get immortality?" I had to joke, but apparently, she didn't hear me. I didn't have enough choice; and I looked at myself again in the bow.

I looked gorgeous.

My hair transformed to curly caramel brown. My eyes were the color of salsa (not the dance one, the ketchup!), and I turned twenty feet tall.

"THANKS!" I said, and I realized my voice seemed stronger. Every brain cell in my body developed, and apparently, my muscles too. When I went back to the labyrinth, almost every monster had left me out. One didn't – and he faced my wrath! I can't believe I was that powerful.

"Capture the Flag is tomorrow. Forgive me, 'kay?" She said again. I simply glared at her, and she knew what it meant.

"Let's have a fair game, 'kay?" I said, copying the tone of her voice.

Finally, it was Saturday. I was feeling scared but felt brave. Next to me was Monteith, touring another camper. I'm sure he felt okay, since he didn't want to fight anyway.

"Bye, Monteith. See ya," I said, and he squeaked. Then he nodded at me, and made a smile. The camper who was dressed like a punk glared at Monteith with dark ambience. It was a son of Hades, or just a Zeusie (Percy made it up, when he talked about Thalia, he would say it).

Annabeth came, and from her new battle armor, she was fully prepared (she gave me her smaller one, since she was the same size as me as 14). She had a paper which is like a chart for those people who will join. Clarisse was dazed, like she was actually planning to lose the game. She wore that big battle armor and Lamer, her sword. She glared at me and mouthed _no Ritual if you win. _Then she held her spear in a mighty way, like Poseidon using his trident. But Clarisse was a female, and no way mighty like the sea god.

"'Kay, to your battle stations, Capture the Flag is about to begin." Annabeth said, her eyes locked on the paper she has. Then she checked the number eleven, and muttered to herself, 'three more cabins'. Then Clarisse gets a paper and checks all in hers, _boo, _I thought.

Okay, Capture the Flag is quite easy for me. Annabeth explains that, get the flag, you win. All magic spells and weapons are allowed. The creek is the boundary line. No killing or maiming. The rules are easily comprehendible. The one rule I fear most is 'Killing' I mean, who would kill their fellow camper?

I remembered Arthur, the only guy who befriended me and met me at Cabin eight . . . son of Apollo, too. He taught me lots of things that happened in the outside, before I even knew that I can manipulate the mist. Then I started walking, running, playing, of course Mist Style. There had also been bad situations, where we always got killed by a Minotaur. Then there's a time where we got caught by Chiron – and I was banned from seeing him from three days. He was the only guy who was my friend. Rather, he was the only guy I ever fell in love with. He also knew I was immortal. But sadly, he died because of the Civil War. I almost cried by heart out.

As I put on my battle armor, I felt almost comfortable . . . except for the leg part. I tried not to dwell much in that fact.

When we reached the forest, Chiron explained the rules. He blew a horn that signaled that we are ready.

"You know the rules! The Creek is the boundary line. No killing or maiming. All magic weapons are allowed. The first to get the flag wins!"

Since I am new, I just stand by the boundary line. It's very easy, since I just get to block off people from going to our base.

Clarisse, a bunch of Clarisse campers, and a few more blue team members start to surround the creek, and we knew we were in trouble, since Ares being a god of war and all. "Hmmm, we got a bonus, Cabbies! Let's pwn them," I didn't really know that PWN was a word in a dictionary.

There are only two options: To go away, or to get me killed by the Cabbies.

The Cabbies started to charge the red campers, and I realized that they were making a distraction to get the flag. Annabeth was guarding the flag, but I thought that she can't fight all seven Cabbies in one time. Clarisse started to go to the Flag, and left others in the boundary line. I drew my bow and arrow and started to attack them. I attacked one in the shoulder, and it didn't seem okay. So I drew my sword and started to attack. The one I attacked in the shoulder seemed pained, and I cut it off. Cabbie camper one started to fight me, and cut me off in my cheek. I know I am immortal, but I wanted to let them see that I wasn't. Besides, I can still be killed and go to Tartarus – and never reform again.

The cabbie camper was a feet taller than me, I had to look up to see his face. His auburn red hair was all beaded with sweat. Embossed on his arm was a scar that looked like a fading Greek symbol delta. His mouth was just in my forehead, and I felt his breathing. He had those eyes that were pure black. His skin was olive, not really brownish, not really ivory. I realized he looked like Arthur, only his startlingly coal black eyes were gray.

"Still a newbie," I said, but didn't calm the guy down. He kept on charging and charging at me, his face beaded with sweat.

"I promised Clarisse I will distract you from going to the base." He said; his tone vengeful. He started to charge, and I keep on defending myself. Then something started to push me, and a voice speaks in my mind, _do not mind him! Go to Annabeth and Clarisse! They need your help! Go overpower, hero of the prophecy! _It said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I stared at him, but when I stared to his arm, he simply pushed me back. He was hiding something, I knew well.

"Nothing to mind about, worm. I'll better check the flag. We're almost going to win! And Sirius is my name. A son of-" his voice lost trail. Then he ran all the way to the flag. From this point, I can see Annabeth barely surviving the attack. I know I had to help, but I can't figure if I can be a good use. I was a new girl, probably not yet fitting in, and I was one of the two undetermined. But Hermes had no bad connection with Apollo, right?

It was too late before I realized I was running to help Annabeth. My legs started to walk on their own. It took a little time before I knew that the Cabbies surround me, until all my space is conveyed. They started to go near me, but a single battle cry of Percy made them all flinch.

"FOR THE FLAG!" he said, and his voice seemed like Poseidon's. It was a pretty weird battle cry, but I did use it. Percy hurried to Annabeth, but gave me a first a wink, and scratched every one of them. Finally I was able to go free, and I followed Percy to Annabeth. But someone blocked me, until I realized it was Alice.

"Alice! Annabeth needs help! This is your entire fault! Why did you even influence Clarisse about the tactic?" I said, and I knew it was real: because I can read a god's mind. Then Clarisse turned to me, and glared. She apparently thought about, _YOU! You made this plan worse! Go away, corpse-breath worm! _I think she would even call me other names.

Instead, I just fought her with a bow. I thought, _surrender, Alice. Even a minor goddess can't handle my fighting. Now go if you still have time. _Alice just stared at me, like she wasn't reading my thoughts, and she started to fight me with the blade worth a thousand drachmas. Fighting her wasn't easy.

"Just go away, or you'll ruin our plan!" a voice behind me said, and it was Nico.

"Nico, get to the base. I'll handle her on my own. Get the flag!" I said, and he nodded for the answer. I was distracted because of Nico, and I hadn't realized that single second of looking at him made it worse. _Sorry, Celesta! _Alice thought, but it was too late.

She hit me with a blade in my arm. The pain was excruciating, I felt screaming, but I can't hear anything. Apparently, my arm was about to drop. Then the campers started to run at me. I think so, because it's hard to feel when your eyes, ears, and nose become shut. I heard Chiron to back the others out, but three figures were above me – a guy and girl looking age of 14, and a very tall guy that I figured that is Sirius. Apparently, I hear Alice screaming. And even in this form, I can read her mind. _Sorry, Celesta! This is all my fault. _

I woke up in the infirmary. It was nighttime, and almost all the campers are in their cabins.

"What happened?" I asked, but no one except Nico was here. He told me everything, including the past week. I could not believe that I was gone for so long. Then he started to talk about Alice, but I covered his mouth. And then it happened. My arm felt that pain again for a few seconds.

"Don't move your arm yet," he calmly said. Then he touched my arm – and his hands were the temperature of the sun. "It needs healing for a little more time."

Okay, so about one thing I was positive about: That my right arm still needs healing.

"You're hot, the real meaning I mean." And we shared a laugh. He was a year older than me, in my form anyway. But his temperature shouldn't be that hot. "You need to sleep for awhile. How many nights have you been guarding me?" I said.

"About a week or so, Alice needed to go to . . . somewhere called Mt. Ollie. Don't know where it is." I laughed, _Mount Ollie from Mount Olympus? _I thought about her humor. "I guard you in the night and Clarisse on the day. I didn't know why Clarisse wanted to guard you, but I think she feels a little guilty. After you getting injured, well, Clarisse went off and Annabeth took the flag. Think it wasn't a fair one. But alls well ends well. Except for you." He said apologetically.

"No. I need to thank you. Was I a bother?" I said, and Nico shook his head. "Nope, not at all, you're not like Percy who drools or talks." He said. "But last night you sleepwalked. Funny to watch," he said. Then he took a bandage and wrapped it in my arm. I instantly felt okay. When I turned in his direction, I smiled.

"Thank you, Nico. This is the best that anyone has done me for my two days in camp." Without thinking, I kissed him in the cheek. I blushed, thinking that I shouldn't have done it. But he was pleased, and didn't even remove it or flinch. Then, there was a shiny figure that moved in the bush, and left. _Weird, _I thought. Then it moved across a window and disappeared. A thought occurred to me.

"I want to sleep again." I said, in a child's voice. Then Nico climbed to my bed, and sang a lullaby. After a few minutes, his lullaby started to go out of tune, and I realized he was as sleepy as me. I used my left arm to cover him with my blanket, and a few seconds later he started snoring. Without thinking again, I hugged him. He turned to my direction like he realized what I was doing. His breath was the smell of moonlace – but not its sap.

And I realized that I loved him better than anything in the world.


	6. Frozen Yogurt Party

**Alice**

I couldn't bear looking at them for another minute.

The sight of them sleeping together, well, there was no dirty reason, but I felt _very _jealous. Anyways, the simple thought of Celesta and Nico's shared kiss was absolutely a thing I can't bear with. Nico was younger than her by one year (physically), yet they share the same size and height. And my fatal flaw shared me to by Aphrodite – jealousy. Like the Cupid and Psyche's story. I felt like the goddess, Psyche Celesta, and Cupid Nico. But I didn't want my lover to be my son.

I shared the night in the Hermes Cabin, still the same way I was treated. I knew someone hated me to be here, since I was undetermined and all, because I saw a paper from Olympus. I think this Mystery Guy and/or Girl know my secret. And about the purity pearls, too, the newspaper was in Olympus, and it was an article of the Purity Pearl no. 2. It read that I gave one pearl, course, and that Ares and the others really want me to come back to Olympus. I knew it because at the bottom was Olympus' hotline, circled; and had a note that said _Call this. _

The only one I suspect is: Cedric. As soon as I read the title, from the purity pearl, it is only him. But he has not been in camp – and the Roman Camp, where he must have been, for years. And it's a thousand miles away from them.

I slept, put the newspaper in the back of my pillow. Turns out, I slept without any dreams. Then I wake up and took the newspaper and read it again.

"Reading the news in the morning?" a voice said - the voice I hated with lust. Still his voice was the most soothing – even for a child of Hades. He looked at the paper but he didn't make out a word. I see that he was eating Italian frozen yogurt and two bars of chocolate was on his hand.

"Don't understand it. You ever heard of Alice? The purity goddess?" he shook his head.

"You ever heard of 'Mythomagic'? Well, that goddess is not there. I figured she's not real." I said, I was about to say, _gods aren't real! _But I figured that my father was a god. "She is," I said. "She grants those purity pearls." Then he nodded his head in the satisfied way.

"The purity pearls? I heard only two people had it in existence. And the first one was epic. She was only a little beautiful, with imperfect features. But then I heard she summoned an EPIC bow! Then that one has the pearl. If you get the pearl . . . it's yours! Immortality is yours! Sea of monsters is yours! All is yours!" he said in excitement. I can't believe that this guy knew about it more than I did. Then a thought suddenly slipped out. "Do you like Celesta?" I said, and Nico blushed. Then he said a word.

"Of course not, she's just a very, very, very, very, very, close friend." Nico laughed at his answer, and I sighed with relief. Then I saw a big fire outside, and suddenly stopped.

"What the hell was that?" I said, and Nico sighed. Then he gave me a picture, the grown-up girl who had red eyes and black hair. The girl looked like crazy beautiful, and of course she was – because she was Hestia.

"Hestia. The goddess of the hearth is very angry. For the past few days, when you were in mount Ollie, the Ares campers bullied her. Of course she won't fight back. BUT – Clarisse taunted her. The fire turned too big it almost burned the cabins. The torches died and transferred with the fire." Then his voice lost trail. He went away and gave me a bar of chocolate.

_Yum, can I taste? _A voice said. _Troubling, how it works. _

"Here, peppermint, chili and sweet-taste chocolate. It's yummy, predicts your future too. Taste peppermint, your day is odd. Chili, your day is the worst day you can get. Sweet taste, well, you're lucky. I ate it one time – and you won't guess what I ate. All of them," He said. Of course I ate it – but I needed water immediately. It was Chili.

_For heaven's sake, _a voice thought. _It's just chili. _

"Whoa, do you need some yogurt in that?" then he magically made an Italian Frozen Yogurt in the table's stool. "Oops, I better use it for like – I need to practice this move."

"OWWEEEEEE," I said. Then a voice from the outside sounded on. It was Celesta. She changed her hair dye today. Or either, she changed form. She had straight short brown hair and still the same green eyes. But now they looked like brown – the _dead _brown. Then I realized another meaning of the Purity Pearl's magic – _The eyes turn to the kaleidoscope, changing colors as she changes hope. _And what I read – autumn leaf brown was the symbol of death… death for something, someone, or _her. _Her ivory skin turned olive. I tell her that she looked better in that way.

"Hi. God, I should have stayed in the infirmary. Oh well, I think I prefer in being in this shape." Her weak voice answered. Even if I felt jealous for her, I'm sorry for the guy. She coughed a little, and the helpful Nico turned over him and gave her Nico's jacket. Celesta put it on and zipped it up to the end of the lace.

_Then stay, _a voice inside me said. _God, it's happening again! _ I thought to the voice.

"I feel so cold. And I totally feel … sick again. But I can't waste another time there. I need to join the Capture the Flag, which is tomorrow, isn't it? I think I left so long. I'm sorry." She said in a voice where no one can even understand her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault anyway. And you healed so much." I tell Celesta, and she smiled. Her white teeth now turned a little paler again – I didn't know why, but I felt like I weakened again. _The line is weakening, _I thought. I always knew that those Titans would not stay long again in Tartarus. And they managed to wake again for . . . only a year. I hope that they will not attack Olympus and my favorite bridge again.

I sat down a fine chair, if you call it 'sitting'. I half-sat half-lay in it. A faint aroma of hot chocolate was in the chair's stool. I twist my wrist to get the yogurt. I sit there, motionless as the stool just in front of me, while the sun starts to rise and quickly eat my yogurt. It was cold; very much like ice cream, but it had a little sour taste. Immediately, I finished it so fast. I looked up at the people in the Hermes Cabin, only a few still sleeping, and most of the people had already went outside for they will practice some exercises from a little game they called Quidditch. Even wizards from the other side of the world came. Anyway, I only knew that they will have to play later with the Wizards.

Someone in my conscience speaks that I want the frozen yogurt very much. A voice in my head speaks that I would stay and wait for them to leave. Thankfully, Celesta, who has been a magician for about a few centuries- magically refill my cup.

"Frozen yogurt? I once had a taste for this. Strawberry or the Sweet-like kind, I eat." Her weakened voice seemed a little bit high-pitched than usual, meaning, _excited. _She totally wanted a yogurt, anyway. She summoned herself one and ate it in full.

"Capture the Flag is tomorrow, huh?" I asked in a fairly nice voice- it didn't seem _that _bad. It actually seemed well, my voice . . .

"I just hope that none can be injured. And I hope that Capture the Flag doesn't go wrong as always. Last week's capture the Flag … well, it's pretty disturbing. Some hellhounds were summoned. We managed to get them out on time. Something just bugs me … about the hellhounds, anyway. People have detested it was Nico's fault. Some, however, thought it was _you." _I said to her, and she flinched. Somehow, her almost-brown eyes looked at me at bewilderment. Even if her skin was as olive like a wood nymph's, it turns to be paler. But it doesn't become lighter, just paler in her own way. Her eyes, much to my excitement, were turning more alive, but that wasn't the point. It was glowing. She turned to me, grabbed my arm – and all that happened next was just meaningless.

"_Weird" _was all she can say. I tried to read her mind; but unfortunately she blocked off mind-reading. She left the cabin; sorted out and went to play with the wizards. Something weird is going on. And for some reason, I _really _thought that she must have really summoned it. I dropped the thought away; dropped it as if the conversation never existed.

Somehow, a weird voice has been talking to me for a few days now. It kept on speaking to me like crazy. It was weird for me, of course- since I was a minor goddess (somehow it felt like I wasn't anymore) and nobody can control me unless they were stronger than me.

_Celesta isn't your friend, Alice, _a voice said once more. _She's betraying you- to betray Olympus itself. _It said once more.

_Who are you and what do you want from me? _I thought, hoping he would answer.

_I am Morpheus, minor god of dreams. _Yes, he finally replied. But I thought, _what are you doing in my brain? And you for all people, I am way stronger than you! How can you attack me like this? I am strong. I am pure. I am the minor goddess who has been served a seat in Olympus. _I thought quietly, but there was no reason to because nobody can read my thought anyway, except for Celesta, but she's not here.

_I can't hear you. Talk loudly. I can't hear you if you're just thinking. I know it's weird. But you have to talk._

_Okay, _I said. Then I said to him what I've thought.

_How immature are you? I am born after Hecate, and that's like a million centuries ago. I am older than you. And do you know what that means? I am stronger at will. And the only thing I appeared for you in this voice is because of your father and my most annoying uncle, _Morpheus said.

_My father Zeus asked __you__? Why not Sir Chiron or others? And you sided with the Titans during the titan war, you idiot. _For a second, I thought I just saw a lightning pass by.

_Dude, who better to say to you than the minor god of dreams itself? Anyway, your ruthless father asked me if you felt weaker – and there is also one part that… well, it's confidential. I've been imprisoned in your mind for days, dimwit, and probably your father will give me a raise out of this, dude. _

_Don't call me dude. _

_Fine! Whatever,_

_So, w__hat did my father wanted you Morpheus to tell me?_

_I said it. He's asking if you feel weaker, and … there's a part that is super confidential. Is Celesta here?_

_For god's sake, no! Why do you keep on finding her these days? _I arrogantly said. This made him chuckle and laugh.

_Because! She holds the … the cursed how. _I was startled when I heard this. My body instantly felt a little weaker, and I can tell from Morpheus' voice that he was too.

_What is the cursed bow? Is it the bow that she was scared to use? Why? When? Where? How is it scary? It's just a gift from her 2005 years of living! And more importantly, it's nothing but a creation of the- _I said, almost wakening the other campers.

_See? And every time you say the-you-know-what bow loudly, you already weaken. It's because it wasn't made only by the gods. It was a bow made by the gods, titans and half-bloods itself. It was during the time of peace, when the titans and gods were still . . . I don't know, but they just disliked each other. And when they found out that the hero of the prophecy is born to fulfill the Andromeda prophecy-_

_What's the Andromeda prophecy? _

_No. Can I continue? Okay, so they settled to make one for her. But the titans had fought now again with the gods, and they had never finished the bow, and this led to the worst case scenario. Leaving the bow alone and none had finished it, it released devastation. The 'open wound', which had the power mightier than the fire from the underworld – was left a spark, and it led to the explosion of Mount Olympus itself. Queen Hera and King Zeus now angry about this, they just followed the heart of the western civilization. The gods had finished the bow just before they could have exploded the whole Earth. You know, Celesta may be the Overpower, the hero of the Andromeda Prophecy. I __can't__ believe that I told you the whole thing. It's probably the worst fight anything has been through._

_What is the Andromeda Prophecy?_

_Hoping you would say that. No idea! It's a prophecy consisting of all prophecies, the prophecy that would be the best or worst. Surely, nobody actually knows the actual prophecy for now except for Celesta's dad. _

_So, Celesta is actually the hero of the Andromeda Prophecy. That is why she is daughter of Apollo, god of prophecies. How can I not know about this? And how about the other gods, why don't they know this? How come father only told me now? And why are you the one who is entrusted with this! This is a life so____unfair!_

_Of course it is. Especially if you are a goddess, or probably a god, well, so long now! I'm going to get my paycheck._ Morpheus said, and at next thing I knew he was gone for good.

"Alice! Want some frozen yogurt? We're having a Yogurt party. Even Mr. D is going." Celesta said as she opened the door loudly, with a frozen yogurt cup in her hand. Nico approached slowly and winked at her; pointed at Celesta and snubbed. Probably, she had so many cups and refills today. When I looked, there was smoke gargling up in the forest. Was it fire?

"No thanks. What is _that _smoke?" I said, and Celesta said something dumb. "Neigh," How can this girl be the Overpower and the hero of the Andromeda Prophecy?

"Well, umm, hellhounds are gathering."


End file.
